


The Library - Post Script

by 221A_brina



Series: Tales of The Library [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, You know I had to - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221A_brina/pseuds/221A_brina
Summary: LadieRoxie wrote a Post Script. So I had to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [LadyRoxie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRoxie/pseuds/LadyRoxie)
> 
> Because this.
> 
>   [Post Script Port Said](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10562583/chapters/23335356)

"Harris." She tried to break him out of his concentrated reading. "Harris!"

"Just a sec, boss," he said, eyes still glued to the screen, raising a finger in her direction. "I'm almost done."

Naomi Webster chuckled, rolled her eyes, and grinned. She had to admire the dedication of her employees. Especially Harris. Far be it for him to not read everything that came across his desk in order to assure the quality of the volumes that were checked out on a daily basis. And on his lunch break, no less.

"Just wanted to let you know this month might have some mix ups with the jackets and the volumes. There's a body swap trope going on." She added as she absent mindedly waved in his general direction and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Mmm-kay," he replied, still engrossed in "Post Script Port Said." "Hmmm... " he mused as he reached the end of the story. "LadieRoxie outdid herself on this one. Grade A tension, sexy smut, hawwwwwttttt sex, and heartrending feels? Yup. Another winner." 

He closed the app on his tablet and rose from his table. _Better get back to work._ "Phew," he exhaled. _Gonna have to read this one again when I get home. So much in one phic. Nice follow up, but I'm not sure I **completely** forgive her for what she did to that Jack. I'm sure more phics along this line would go a long ways to healing that wound (so to speak)._ He wistfully chuckled at the irony of that thought.

He put his tray away and exited the cafeteria all the while texting his partner Norton. BE RT BK. GOTTA SWING BY SPEC COLL WING FOR A SEC. He smiled, and with an added spring to his step, he made a beeline for the Special Collections Wing with the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a comment to LadyRoxie's "Post Script Port Said" and was just going to leave it there, but decided to leave it here, too. For 'bookkeeping' purposes. Yeah... That's it. ;o)


End file.
